muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Minor Comics Mentions
Brief mentions of the Muppets in newspaper comics, comic books, webcomics, and editorials, amongst others. Images are alphabetized by the comic strip title, or the artist's last name if no title is applicable. For recurring Muppet mentions in comic titles, see the main Comics Mentions category. Newspaper comics File:Crbc121017.gif| October 17, 2012 File:Crbc131209.gif| December 9, 2013 Image:Bignate051001.gif| May 10, 2001 Image:Bigtop042306.JPG| April 23, 2006 File:B_J_Birdy_comic_reference_to_Big_Bird.jpg| August 23, 1985 Image:Bliss121110.gif| December 11, 2010 Image:Boondocks20050822.gif| August 22, 2005 Image:Mattbors081711.gif| August 17, 2011 Image:Brewster12-09-2004.gif| December 9, 2004 Image:CD 2008-11-20.gif| November 20, 2008 Image:TheCity-JohnBackderf.gif| 2008 Image:Derfcity092611.jpg| September 26, 2011 Image:Committed021900.gif| February 19, 2000 Image:Committed22202.gif| February 22, 2002 Image:Committed090404.gif| September 4, 2004 Image:Committed42205.gif| April 22, 2005 Image:cow-and-boy20070404.gif| April 4, 2007 File:Curtis20130520.gif| May 20, 2013 Image:Dilbert.gif| May 6, 1995 Image:30763 strip.gif| September 11, 1991 Dustin_2013-05-17.jpg| May 17, 2013 Image:Fbofwss.JPG| December 16, 1980, reprinted December 19, 2008 Image:FBOFW_2010-09-12.jpg| August 30, 1981, reprinted September 12, 2010 Image:FBOFW_1990-12-10.gif| December 10, 1990 Image:Frumpytheclown.jpg| December 24, 1997 Image:Grandavenue121706.gif| December 17, 2006 Image:Herman91702.gif| September 17, 2002 Image:Inkpen113008.JPG| November 30, 2008 Image:Inkpen010710.JPG| January 7, 2010 Image:Jumpstart101803.gif| October 18, 2003 Image:Jumpstart62505.gif| June 25, 2005 Image:Kitncarlyle2504.gif| February 5, 2004 Liberty Meadows Feb 9 1998.gif| February 9, 1998 Image:LooseParts-DaveBlazek.gif| Image:Luann112805.gif| November 28, 2005 Image:Luann121005.gif| December 10, 2005 Image:RexMay20070609.jpg| June 9, 2007 Image:RexMay20080212.jpg| February 12, 2008 Image:RexMay.jpg| Image:Mollyandthebear121609.JPG| December 16, 2009 Image:Motley020503.gif| February 5, 2003 Image:Mythickle070108.JPG| July 1, 2008 Image:Hev200203.gif| February 3, 2020 wppic120909.jpg| September 9, 2012 Wppic140602.gif| June 2, 2014 PoochCafe-01-22.png| January 22, 2018 File:Pop Culture Shock Therapy - Muppet Psycho.gif| 2003 File:Pop Culture Shock Therapy - Muppet Hazing.gif| 2008 File:Rubes20160708.gif| July 8, 2016 Image:Smigboom.JPG| November, 2008 Image:Smigmeep.jpg| November 12, 2009 Image:strip - Kevin KES Smith 1.jpg| Image:strip - Kevin KES Smith 2.jpg| Image:Souptonutz072507.gif| July 25, 2007 Image:Stateoftheunion121709.JPG| December 17, 2009 Image:StoneSoup-JanEliot.gif| Image:StrangeBrew-JohnDeering20090324.jpg| March 24, 2009 Image:Strangebrew20091220.png| December 20, 2009 Image:TinySepuku-KenCursoe.gif| Image:Toby82808.JPG| August 28, 2008 Image:Wtb200108.gif| January 8, 2020 Image:Winthropfeb131972.png| February 13, 1972 Editorial comics See also: Daryl Cagle and Romney versus Big Bird Image:McCord M996-11-23.jpg| March 16, 1991 Image:McCord M997-53-73.jpg| 1992 Image:NickAnderson20050222.jpg| February 22, 2005 Image:NickAnderson20050505.jpg| May 5, 2005 Image:RobertAriail20050622.gif| June 22, 2005 Image:SteveBenson20050627.gif| June 27, 2005 Image:RandyBish20090428.jpg| April 28, 2009 BramhallsWorld20100331.jpg| March 31, 2010 BramhallsWorld20110221.gif| February 21, 2011 108378_600.jpg| March 18, 2012 Image:Brookins.jpg| September 11, 2008 Image:Patrickcorrigan102006.JPG| October 20, 2006 Image:Patrickcorrigan080207.jpg| August 2, 2007 Image:Patrickcorrigan082107.JPG| August 21, 2007 Image:20060221-coxforkum.gif| February 21, 2006 Image:CookieMonsterNPRDarcy.jpg| March 16, 2011 Image:Sesame-street-y-yemen-cartoon.jpg| April 10, 2011 Image:billday20050623.jpg| June 23, 2005 Image:billday20070424.jpg| April 24, 2007 Image:Strip-AnthonyDiBerardo.jpg| 2004 File:Hc-immigration-nogales-detention-center-201406-001.jpg| June 19, 2014 Image:strip - Randall Enos the Lampoon 1.jpg| Image:strip - Randall Enos the Lampoon 2.jpg| Image:FitzsimmonsCagleCartoons2011.jpg| 2011 Image:Mannyfrancisco081007.jpg| August 10, 2007 Image:Dave_Granlund_March_19.jpg| March 19, 2009 Image:Holbert-bostonherald.png| May 16, 2007 Image:DavidHorsey20050620.gif| June 20, 2005 Image:Huffaker081406.jpg| August 14, 2006 Image:JAK_cartoon_1977.jpg| May 16, 1977 RackJiteFebruary282011.jpg| February 28, 2011 Image:strip - Richard Jolley.jpg| Image:Clayjones032911.jpg| March 29, 2011 Image:Clayjones72412.jpg| July 24, 2012 Image:SteveKelley20090317.jpg| March 13, 2009 Image:Mikelane040505.jpg| April 5, 2005 Image:Mike031209.jpg| March 12, 2009 Image:Mike111109.jpg| November 11, 2009 Image:Mikeluckovich041011.jpg| April 10, 2011 Image:Cartoon-10-16-mike-luckovich-go-10-15-occupy-sesame-street.png| October 14, 2011 Mike Luckovich Atlanta Journal Sept 19 2018.jpg| September 19, 2018 Image:Rjmatson051105.jpg| May 11, 2005 Image:Rjmatson122307.jpg| December 23, 2007 Image:Theomoudakis121506.JPG| December 15, 2006 Image:Nease 2005-07-25.jpg| July 25, 2005 File:Nease_Turner_Dion.jpg| 2006 File:Nease_Turner_independent.jpg| 2007 Image:OgdetvarDanmark.jpg| June 6, 2010 Image:strip - Werner Olsen.jpg| Image:strip - Elmer Parolini.jpg| Image:MiltPriggee20050623.gif| June 23, 2005 Image:RAMFNLclr-043013-undignifie.jpg| April 27, 2012 Image:Thanksgiving-bird.jpg| Image:strip - Michael Roberts.jpg| Image:041405-RobRogers.gif| April 14, 2005 Image:RobRogers20090313.jpg| March 13, 2009 Image:strip - Dan Rosandich 1.jpg| Image:strip - Dan Rosandich 2.jpg| Image:SteveSack20050624.jpg| June 24, 2005 Image:Strip-WilliamSchorr-LAExaminer.gif| 1980 File:Sorensen-trumpprojects915.png| March 21, 2017 Image:JeffStahler20050624.gif| June 24, 2005 Image:JeffStahler20051006.gif| October 6, 2005 Dana Summers Orlando Sentinel Aug 30 1989 editorial cartoon.jpg| August 30, 1989 Dana_Summers_editorial_2012-01-05.gif| January 5, 2012 File:TMW2012-10-24colorPNG.png| October 24, 2012 File:110819ThompsonSesameStreetWeb.jpg| November 8, 2019 Image:TomDancingBug-RubenBolling1999.gif| 1999 Image:Johntrevor011705.jpg| January 17, 2005 Image:strip - Turner and Karl.jpg| Image:Kirkwalters031010.jpg| March 10, 2010 Image:DonWright20050622.gif| June 22, 2005 Image:MattWuerker20081024.jpg| October 24, 2008 Image:strip - Carroll Zahn.jpg| Image:Zyglis 110224.jpg| February 24, 2011 108282_600.jpg| March 16, 2012 Webcomics After Eden comic.gif| December 13, 2014 Image:2012_05_12_biden+bert+ernie.jpg| May 11, 2012 Image:Aptitude Test Fraggle.jpg| March 23, 2011 Image:Starbucks sesame street April18th2009.jpg| April 18, 2009 Image:Basicinstructions.gif| September 23, 2007 Image:Bearmansesamestreetcartoon2.jpg| November 11, 2009 Image:Bearmansesamestreetcartoon.jpg| November 12, 2009 Image:Bearmansesamestreetcartoon3.jpg| November 13, 2009 Image:8-14-11-Bearman-Editorial-Cartoon-Ernie-Bert-Gay.png| August 14, 2011 Image:Bmew190930.gif| September 30, 2019 BlogjamComicsOctober22008.png| October 2, 2008 Image:2007-10-04-cg0525denver.gif| October 4, 2007 Image:2010-08-26-cgexchange.gif| August 27, 2010 Image:Comicsalliance010512.jpg| January 5, 2012 Image:Completelyserious120411.jpg| December 4, 2011 Image:Completelyserious021112.gif| February 11, 2012 Image:Dinosaurcomics030204.png| March 2, 2004 Image:02946.png| November 29, 2011 Image:2012-04-18-themuppets.png| April 18, 2012 Image:Extrafabulouscomics.jpg| Image:Frog_Raccoon_Kermit.jpg| October 31, 2009 Image:Frog Raccoon Cinema.jpg| Image:Headlines022811.jpg| February 28, 2011 Image:Fyeah040411.jpg| April 4, 2011 Image:Gegen-den-strich - delete cookies.jpg| German postcard, 2010 Image:GWS1266.jpg| October 30, 2011 Image:GWS1267.jpg| October 31, 2011 Image:GWS1269.jpg| November 3, 2011 Image:Gutters122010.jpg| December 20, 2010 Image:Gutters122910.jpg| December 29, 2010 Image:Gutters011011.jpg| January 10, 2011 Image:Gutters032111.jpg| March 21, 2011 Image:Gutters090811.jpg| September 8, 2011 Image:Gutters120611.jpg| December 6, 2011 Image:Gutters040812.jpg| April 8, 2012 art by Amy Mebberson Image:Gutters050614.jpg| May 6, 2014 Image:idt20050601pbs.gif| June 1, 2005 Image:2010-08-27-meandg011.png| August 27, 2010 Image:Leasticoulddo071110.gif| July 11, 2010 Image:Leasticoulddo022612.gif| February 26, 2012 Image:Lefthandedtoons.gif| Image:Lefthanded2.gif| Image:Letsbefriendsagain120209.jpg| December 2, 2009 Image:Lbfa090511.jpg| September 5, 2011 Image:Lbfa112811.jpg| November 11, 2011 Image:Maneggs1.jpg| October 29, 2009 Image:Mx-breed1.png| August 12, 2011 BertAndErnieMyMedicatedCartoonLife.jpg| January 16, 2009 Image:2009-06-29-beartato-lifesgoal.gif| June 29, 2009 Image:Nedroid071509.jpg| July 15, 2009 Image:Nerdragecomic100711.jpg| October 7, 2011 Image:OOTS Sanguine Avenue.gif| November 4, 2010 Image:2007-11-21-Ozy-and-Millie.gif| November 21, 2007 Image:470604833_vrjCp-L-2.jpg| February 11, 2009 (Part 3 of storyline) Image:Reallifecomics.jpg| January 25, 2008 File:Real_Life_2012-11-02.jpg| November 2, 2012 SavageChicken-(10-01-2009).jpg| October 1, 2009 SavageChicken-(04-28-2010).jpg| April 28, 2010 SavageChicken-(07-07-2010).jpg| July 7, 2010 Image:Seemikedraw110807.gif| November 8, 2007 Image:2006-02-10-god.png| February 10, 2006 Image:2010-09-27-sesamestreet.png| September 27, 2010 Image:2011-12-14-muppets.png| December 14, 2011 Image:2012-05-02-lefty.png| May 2, 2012 Image:Sinfest32201.gif| March 22, 2001 Image:Syac1.jpg| 2011 Image:Syac2.jpg| 2011 Image:somethingpositive-bigbird.gif| 2006 Image:Strewth120709.jpg| December 7, 2009 Image:Strewth060210.jpg| June 2, 2010 Image:Tbk-gaggles.jpg| February 2, 2007 Image:Tbk-clockwork.jpg| July 6, 2007 Image:Twaggies110911.jpg| November 9, 2011 File:2013-11-26-ThingsCoulHaveBeenSoMuchBetterAll.jpg| November 26, 2013 WikiWorldOctober82007.png| October 8, 2007 Image:Wonderella.jpg| December 22, 2007 Image:Wonderella2.JPG| February 14, 2009 Image:Wonderella100111.png| October 1, 2011 Image:Wonderella081713.png| August 17, 2013 Image:Wonderella031415.png| March 14, 2015 Image:Wonderella062715.png| June 27, 2015 Image:Xkcd1.png| July 9, 2010 File:Xkcd_2018-03-21.png| March 21, 2018 Comic books Image:Cerebus.jpg| September, 1992 Image:Chew45.png| #45, 2014 Image:FutabaKunChangeBERT.jpg| c.1991 Image:Hellboy.jpg| #8, 2004 Image:NoNeedForTenchiEnglish.jpg| c.1996 Image:Soulsearchersandcompanyissue31cookie.jpeg| #31, 1998 __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Comics Mentions